1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a heat dissipation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as memory cards, and solid state disks (SSDs), generate a large amount of heat during operation. It is necessary to cool the SSDs to maintain safe operating conditions and assure the proper and reliable functioning of the SSDs. A fan may generate a cooling airflow, but as the loads increase and the operating speeds of the devices using the electronic components increase, heat dissipation using only airflow may be insufficient for the amount of heat generated.